More and more often, Wi-Fi networks are being used in mission critical applications, such as administration of exams at educational institutions, health monitoring at hospitals, and the like. Unfortunately, Wi-Fi networks are subject to various network problems including outages and downtime, lack of responsiveness, log-in problems, slow bandwidth, down network devices, and various errors.
One difficulty with station connectivity is that issues cannot be resolved if a network connection is not available to report the problem. It can be difficult to report problems over a telephone due to the complexity of identifying a user device by MAC number by voice. Furthermore, live operators are needed to answer telephones 24-hours a day which can add to support expenses.
Therefore, what is needed is a robust technique to resolve user connectivity issues over SMS.